eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eroberung von Dorne
Die Eroberung von Dorne (engl.: Conquest of Dorne) wird der Krieg genannt, den der Junge Drachen, König Daeron I. Targaryen, gegen Dorne führte. Schon bei seiner Thronbesteigung hatte der 14-jährige König Daeron den Plan, die Eroberungskriege von König Aegon I. Targaryen, dem Begründer der Targaryen-Dynastie, zu vollenden, indem er auch Dorne der Krone einverleibt, die letzte noch unabhängige Region in Westeros. Zu diesem Zweck marschierte er im Jahre nach Süden. Obwohl König Daeron Dorne schnell eroberte, konnte die Region nur vier Jahre gehalten werden, dann brach eine erfolgreiche Rebellion aus. König Daeron schrieb später selbst ein Buch über seine Eroberung von Dorne , worin er aber übertrieben habe, was die Anzahl der Gegner anging, um seine Taten ruhmreicher darzustellen . Hintergrund Kurz vor der Invasion der Targaryens auf Westeros bot die regierende Fürstin von Dorne, Meria Martell, Aegon ein Bündnis gegen Argilac Durrandon, den Sturmkönig, an. Aegon allerdings verfolgte den Plan, den Kontinent ohne gleichberechtigte Bündnispartner zu erobern, und lehnte das Angebot ab. So begann er den Angriff zusammen mit seinen beiden Schwestern Visenya Targaryen und Rhaenys Targaryen, die eine Armee nach Dorne führte. Die Dornischen jedoch mieden den offenen Kampf und versteckten sich in den Bergen und Wüsten. Rhaenys eroberte Festungen und Burgen, doch waren sie verlassen oder nur von Frauen und Kindern bewohnt. Daraufhin flog Rhaenys auf ihrem Drachen Meraxes nach Sonnspeer, wo ihr Fürstin Meria erklärte, sie sei in Dorne nicht Willkommen und sollte es verlassen. Rhaenys musste sich ihre Niederlage eingestehen und verließ Dorne. Nachdem Aegon alle Königreiche des Kontinents bis auf Dorne erobern konnte, versuchte er erneut, Dorne zu erobern, doch auch im Ersten Dornischen Krieg, der von bis geführt wurde, widerstanden die Dornischen. Die Eroberung von Dorne Erst 150 Jahre später gab es einen erneuten Versuch, diesmal von dem erst 14-jährigen König Daeron I. Targaryen, genannt "Der Junge Drache". Ihm war die Unabhängigkeit Dornes ein besonderer Dorn im Auge. Daeron erbte den Thron im Jahre und marschierte nach Süden. Er nutzte einen kleinen Ziegenpfad, um die Wächter Dornes am Knochenweg zu umgehen, und zeitgleich fiel Daerons Flottenkommandant, Alyn Velaryon, genannt "Eichenfaust", über die Plankenstadt her und segelte den Grünblut hinauf, während der Großteil der Dornischen Streitmacht im Fürstenpass stand. In der folgenden Schlacht konnten die Dornischen besiegt werden. Daeron schrieb über seine Sieg in seinem Buch Eroberung von Dorne. Um seine Taten ruhmreicher darzustellen, übertrieb Daeron die Stärke der Dornischen. Nach der Unterwerfung von Sonnspeer setzte Daeron ausgerechnet Lord Lyonel Tyrell von Rosengarten als Stadthalter ein. Lord Lyonel reiste fortan mit seinem Gefolge von Burg zu Burg, jagte Rebellen und sorgte dafür, dass die Dornischen sich weiterhin unterwarfen. Eine Angewohnheit Lord Lyonels war es, die Lords der Burgen, in denen er übernachtete, aus ihren Schlafgemächern zu vertreiben und diese für sich selbst zu beanspruchen. Auch die Dornischen Mädchen gefielen ihm gut, und so wurde es ebenfalls zur Gewohnheit, dass er durch Ziehen eines Bandes neben dem Bett ein Mädchen herbeirufen konnte. Als er eines Nachts in einem Bett mit einem schweren Samtbaldachin übernachtete und an dem Band zog, öffnete sich der Baldachin und hundert rote Skorpione fielen auf ihn herab. Die Nachricht vom Tod Lord Lyonels führte in ganz Dorne zu Aufständen und innerhalb von zwei Wochen waren die Eroberungen des Jungen Drachen wieder verloren gegangen. Die Eroberung dauerte einen Sommer und endete mit Daerons Tod im Jahr , als er 18 Jahren alt war und versuchte, die Dornische Rebellion niederzuschlagen. Die Dornischen verrieten ihn, als sie sich unter einem Friedensbanner treffen wollten, wahrscheinlich im Fürstenpass. Drei Königsgardisten starben an der Seite von Daeron, darunter Ser Olyvar die Grüne Eiche. Ein vierter Königsgardist ergab sich und der verwundete Prinz und Ritter der Königsgarde Aemon der Drachenritter wurde gefangen genommen. Nach Daerons Tod konnte Dorne erfolgreich seine Unabhängigkeit zurückerlangen. Es wird berichtet, Daeron I. verlor 10.000 Mann bei der Eroberung von Dorne, doch weitere 50.000, um es zu halten. Folgen Nach Daerons Tod wünschte der neue König Baelor I. Targaryen Frieden mit Dorne. Er ging barfuß über den Knochenweg nach Dorne. Der Legende nach befreite er seinen Vetter Aemon den Drachenritter, indem er in eine Schlangengrube stieg, und wurde dabei dutzendfach gebissen. Ihm konnte das Gift der Schlangen jedoch nichts anhaben, angeblich, weil er so heilig und rein war. Es ist möglich, dass die Schlangengrube als Metapher für ganz Dorne steht und die Schlangen für die Dornischen. Ellaria Sand erwähnt, dass Baelor mehrmals gebissen wurde und eigentlich hätte sterben müssen, und vielleicht ist das der Grund dafür, dass Baelor in seinen späten Jahren den Verstand verloren zu haben schien. Baelor kehrte nach Königsmund zurück, nachdem er die Heirat seines Vetters Daeron mit Prinzessin Myriah Martell, der Schwester des regierenden Fürstin von Dorne, ausgehandelt hatte, um Frieden zu schließen. Daeron II. Targaryen, der König wurde, verheiratete dann seine Schwester Daenerys Targaryen mit Fürst Maron Martell. Diese Hochzeit fand im Jahre statt, machte Dorne offiziell zum Teil der Sieben Königslande und unterstellte es damit fortan der Authorität des Eisernen Throns. Quellen * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Martell Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Dorne, Eroberung von Kategorie:Kriege des Hauses Targaryen Kategorie:Kriege Kategorie:Kriege des Hauses Martell